


Sweet Solace | Sequel [ONESHOT]

by Kkoch_Jimin



Series: Hopeless Corpse [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, No Smut, Oneshot, Rescue Mission, blackpink fanfic, btsfanfic, christmas theme, happyending, jungkook geting closure, kang Taehyun is adorkable uwu, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkoch_Jimin/pseuds/Kkoch_Jimin
Summary: Young heir Kang Taehyun is kidnapped during Christmas Eve. And it's up to RM an his men to save the boy. But RM believes that Jungkook should take this one, giving the young immortal the closure he finally needs.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: Hopeless Corpse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723816
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Solace | Sequel [ONESHOT]

**:::6 months later:::**

The mansion was decorated with beautiful Christmas decor. Lights were strung up everywhere, reeves were displayed on each and every door and window. Every year this manor held an annual Christmas Fundraiser giving to the less fortunate in this time of the year for the past 20 years now. 

Meet Taehyun, a 17 year old young boy that just dreads his family's exhausted Holiday events. Yes, it's for a good cause. But he hates dressing up and putting on a friendly face when he'd rather be hanging out with his friends breaking into haunted abandoned buildings. It was a odd hobby he found comfort in with 4 other boys. 

The only upside to all of this is that tomorrow was Christmas, which meant presents and a week off from school. He hinted to his parents that their was a new game system that just came out in China, he overheard his father ordering it in his home office. It would take a few weeks for the game to hit the market in Korea; but for Taehyun he could have it by tomorrow, literally! 

Taehyun was wondering through the corridors of his home, pushing pass the faces of Korea's most elite. He snagged a champagne glass for one of the servants platters. He was slowly dying of boredom inside. Until something caught his attention. A girl, of course! 

She was young, his age maybe a year or two. She had long brunette hair with bangs, she was model thin, her long legs were in black tights along with black heels that just added to the Amazonian theme she was giving, she wore a black long-sleeve dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. She too seemed to be bored as her gaze caught Taehyun's. A smile spread to her red lips. Taehyun took that as his queue to approach the young temptress. 

On his way to her a man with silver locks bumped into him giving him a dirty look in the process. Taehyun wasn't a mean spirited person so he just brushed it off. 

"Hey there." Taehyun greeted the girl. He towered over her by a few inches. She simply smiled. "Hello." Taehyun smiled too, as he cleared his throat. 

"Um are you having fun. I know these parties can be excruciating at times." He tapped his fingertips against the champagne stem. "I am, kinda sorta." The girl laughed. 

"I'm Lisa, by the way." She said holding out her hand to him. "Kang Taehyun. But you can call me Terry." He said with a smile, shaking her hand. She too had a glass of champagne in her hand. "How old are you?" He asked her.

"20." She said, her brown eyes fixated on him. "And you?" She raised a brow. "21." He said immediately. Lisa wasn't buying it. "You said that a bit too fast, you're lying." She smirked. "Yes I am, I'll prove it." He assured the woman. She held up her glass in a toast motion. 

"Prove it then." Her voice was deep and intimidating, the look on her face was something he'd never seen before. A bit sinister. 

He gulped, he couldn't back down. Especially not in front of a beautiful woman like her. He raised his glass. Clinking it against hers'. 

"Cheers to another Christmas." Lisa declared. They both drunk down the Champagne. Lisa smiled, pleased with the taste. Taehyun on the other hand found it too be too foul. He coughed a bit. "How does it taste?" She asked. He coughed a bit too hard, Lisa was a bit disturbed by the boy's actions. She waved one of the servants over to help him. 

"Don't worry young master, I'll help you." Taehyun's vision was hazy. He just felt himself being carried. But what he didn't know is that he was being carried into a van. As he was carried Lisa was walking swiftly behind, leaping into the van closing the door. 

"Drive." She ordered, the tire screeched in the process as it drove off into the blizzard if weather. 

**:::5 hours later:::**

_Ring_  
.  
.  
.  
_Ring_  
.  
.  
.  
_Ring_  
.  
.  
.  
_Sighs_

RM picked up the antique landline. "Yes?" RM never picked up this line _**only**_ for clients. He placed the book he was indulging in down as he leaned back in his chair, placing his booted feet up on the desk. A smirk spread to his plump lips. 

"Well this is a pleasant surprise? Out of them I'd never expect you to call back?" He looked out at the blizzard weather. Korea's winter was hitting a lot earlier then expected. He listened to his client. "Oh I don't want anything in return. For this mission I'll have one of my best men handle it." A chuckle escaped his lips. 

"No catch, just closure is all I want." He said. "We'll return him before midnight." He said before hanging up. 

RM waited a long time for this moment, he knew it would happen eventually. And in plain sight he knew how it would play out. He heard his office door open. Jin came in, he was cuffing his sleeves. He was dressed in a tuxedo, his hair was jet black he had it pushed back as some of it was on the side of his face. 

"Are you ready?" He arched a brow at his mate.

RM tilted his head. Of course he was ready. He was dressed in less then five minutes, and was able to read two books while Jin was getting dressed. Unfortunately he couldn't finish his book. 

"Is that a rhetorical question or are you serious?" He rose from his seat. He had on all black, with a silk button shirt. Courtesy of Givenchy. His blonde hair was growing a little as he combed it back. 

"Pick which one that makes you sleep better at night." _Feisty_. Funny thing about Jin, he's more bold now that he's been exposed. They were both hybrids just opposite sides of the spectrum. RM found his daddy behavior more interesting. In a way the demon was a masochist to the verbal abuse. "The car will be here in a minute. Let's go."

"By the way, who is stepping foot on my property anyway?" RM asked, Jin just said he was able to get a chauffeur for the night. But RM was aloof to who it was. 

RM and Jin had an event to attend to that night. The two headed out the mansion as the limo drove up to the fountain. The chauffeur came out as he waved at the pair frantically. "Hello, Mr. Kims' how are you?" RM twitched his left eye he knew that stupid grin anywhere. 

"Not this idiot, why would you chose him?" Jin rolled his eyes. "I asked, and he said yes. Plus have faith in him, he's not as goofy as he looks. Trust me." Jin took RM's hand gesturing him to the car. RM still had a look of doubt on his face. But he trusted him, he hasn't stirred him wrong yet. 

**:::**

Taehyun woke up, his eyes looking around at the darken room. He slowly rose his head. Panic started to fill him. "Hello? Hello?" Is anyone here?" He shouted. 

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" He screamed. 

"If you'd shut up, maybe I will.." 

Taehyun swung his head around. Tears stained his face as he looked at the darken room. "Hello? Who is that? Who are you?" 

He took a hesitant step, he stopped hearing the footsteps come to him. He looked seeing a figure emerge. It was a man, he had long black hair. He had on a black hoody with black jeans and boots. He had a leather strap tied to his waist. Taehyun looked at the male, he looked a bit familiar but he didn't know where he'd seen him. 

"Who a-" 

"Just call me Bunny. I'm getting you out of here, but you have to be very quiet and listen to every word I say. Got it?" 

The man was stern as Taehyun obeyed, he simply nodded. Jungkook walked to the door as he simply twisted the bolt off, kicking the door open. The metal was crumbled up like a ball of paper. 

"Woo, how were you able to do that?" Taehyun asked as he looked at the metal then at Jungkook in shock.

"Magic." He said with a sarcastic smile. "Now come on." He said. Running down the corridors of the hallway, Jungkook abruptly stopped the two. "Get down!" He ordered the boy. 

"What?" 

"I said get down on the ground, and close your eyes. And don't you dare open them until I say so. Got it!" Taehyun quickly got down on the ground as he closed his eyes, he ducked his head between his knees to make it easier. 

Within seconds a girl emerged she had cat eyes, but there were crimson just like Jungkook's. Great. He thought. Jungkook wasn't going to ask how she became the way she was, it didn't matter much to him. He pulled out two wooden stakes.

"I don't have all day so let's make this quick." He said, the girl smiled. She charged at Jungkook, her speed was great. Jungkook found it a bit hard keeping up with her fast movements. 

Taehyun just heard a lot of commotion. As much as he wanted to open his eyes he kept them close. "Taehyun.." A soft voice said as he shook his head. "Taehyun it's me Lisa." A soft touch was on his arm, his eyes widen as he looked up. "L-Lisa is that-" 

Lisa was tackled as her neck was in Jungkook's vice grip. He held her high in the air. 

"T-Taehyun help me-he-he's going to kill me." She pleaded as she tried to claw her hands on his unbreakable grip. Tears streamed down her face. 

"Cut the shit, Lisa!" 

Jungkook said with a stoic face, not fazed by the girl's act. He knew her _long enough_ to know that she knew how to put up a good front. 

Lisa stop struggling as she too gave a stoic face, but that sinister grin appeared. "You're right Jungkookie." She said a bit too happy. 

She wrapped her legs around his arms and flipped them over so she was on top of him, she had the male pinned. The other vampire watched the two but kept an eye on the human in case he decided to escape. 

"Oh I remember this position all too well. What about you Kookie?" Jungkook growled. "Word is you're receiving now? I never pegged you for the _queer_ type?" 

Jungkook flipped them over as he pinned her down, he was lying on top of her. Lisa giggled the whole time. "Oh, I didn't realize you were _that_ happy to see me?" She said as she turned her head. His hand gripped her neck. 

"Why are you after the boy?" He growled in her ear. "Mmm, remember when you use to talk dirty to me in Tagalog. I miss those days." She moaned. 

"Why do you need him!?" He said as he pulled them off the ground, slamming her against the wall. "That's for me to know and for you to ne-" 

"For fuck sakes we were paid to kidnap the little bastard, he's being auction off tonight." Lisa turned her head to the voice. It was her partner, Jennie. 

"Dammit Jennie, the moment you open your mouth. You snitch?" Lisa said with a huff. Jennie just rolled her eyes. 

"Anyway. You've got five se-" Jennie was struck in the back as the wooden stake Jungkook previously had pierced through her chest. Black blood poured from Jennie's mouth. Taehyun wasn't sure what was happening but he felt that he did the right thing by stabbing the vampire.

Jungkook looked at Jennie's body then Taehyun as he gave him a nodded. "Nice work." Taehyun nodded back, with a small smile. 

"Y-You killed Jennie.." Taehyun looked over to Lisa. Pity hitting him until her eyes glowed red. "You bastard!" She growled her fangs on full display. 

"Run now! There's a door at the end of the hall on your left." Taehyun took his advice taking off down the hall. The last thing he heard was Lisa's screams piercing the dark. 

Taehyun ran he just kept running till he went through the door he thought Jungkook mentioned. He pushed it open, seeing people dressed in suit and tie attire. All of them had masks' on. All heads turned to the boy. 

"Ah, there he is!" A man with a top-hat and a microphone spoke, grabbing the boy pushing him towards the front of the stage. 

"Now everyone the biding starts at 40 million. Do I hear 50 million?" The man stood at a podium. Taehyun was shocked at what was happening. Was he really being sold? Why him? What did he do in a past life to deserve any of this? He wish he was with his friends playing video games and just goofing off. That's all he wants, to be _**anywhere**_ but here. 

Someone in the front held up a fan. 

"That's 50, do I hear 70?" 

Another person a woman in a red gown held up a fan. 

"70 do I hear 90?" 

"150 million!"

All eyes turned to the man in the back, he had on a white mask with a black tear drop coming from the left eye. 

The man bang the gavel as he pointed in the direction of the mystery man. "Sold to the white masked man!"

"Wh-What? What's happening?" Two guards came out as they grabbed Taehyun, taking him back to the halls. The male struggled, screaming for his parents, hell even for Bunny. Anyone who would hear him he screamed till he couldn't anymore. The boy slipped into unconsciousness~

::: **11:15 pm** :::

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The door opened as a frazzled woman opened it, her eyes were red from the constant crying she immediately hugged her son. "Oh Taehyun! Baby we were so worried!" His father hugged the two as they smothered the boy. Taehyun was tired, all he knew is that when he woke up. Bunny was driving him back home.

Jungkook was standing at the door not wanting to ruin the small reunion Taehyun was having with his parents. His mother was the first to noticed him. She looked at him carefully as she tilted her head, she knew that face. She just couldn't believe he was here.

"J-Jungkook?"

She said in a mere whimper, shocked that she'd ever utter that word again. Taehyun looked at his mother then at Jungkook. Taehyun's father tuned in.

"Is that your name, Jungkook?" Taehyun asked looking at the older.

"No." He snapped at the boy, his gaze soften at the woman. "You must have me confused with someone else, ma'am." He looked at the woman not once breaking eye contact. His eyes flashed crimson for a second, but he was enough for her to noticed. Her eyes widen as she nodded.

"Yeah- sorry." She looked at Taehyun then at her husband. He spoke.

"Listen son, we appreciate you bringing our boy back. I don't know who my wife called but she lives by you guys. How can we ever repay you?" He said sincerely.

"This is payment enough." He said while still looking at Taehyun's mother- or so _**his**_ mother. "Have a safe holiday." He said before he left.

"Wait!" Taehyun was moving faster then his words. He grabbed Jungkook by the wrist not realizing how cold the older really was. He retracted his hand immediately as he looked Jungkook in the eyes.

"Can I- see you again?" Taehyun was kind of nervous around Jungkook, but something about the older attracted the younger to him. He wanted to know him more.

"Maybe.." he mumbled. "Just stay out of trouble or whatever." He figured that's something you say to kids. He left treading out into the snowing night. The three walked back into the manor. Mrs. Kang smiled finding closure and seeing her son, again.

**:::**

"I think that went well, don't you?" Jin smiled at his mate. RM looking down at the white mask he wore earlier in the night. His fingertips grazed the black tear. "Indeed." He looked up looking at Jin. "Jungkook finally has closure?" He said, taking off his tie. Jin sat on the bed as he took his blazer off. "Do you think him and Taehyung will ever reunite?" Jin questioned. RM stopped his movements as he thought. "That is a good question.."

**:::**

Jungkook found himself standing outside Jin's apartment building. Snow started to pick up as it stick to the city of Seoul. He took a breath, as he swallowed his pride. He couldn't go on like this he needed to make peace. He opened the door as he went in, taking the elevator up. He remembered what room Jin stayed in, he knocked once as he looked down.

The door slowly opened. A black-haired Taehyung was revealed, his blue eyes looked at Jungkook. Shock and a bit of anger was all over his face. "What do you want?" Taehyung crossed his arms, still hurt by those words. 

Jungkook felt like life was brought back to him the moment the male spoke. They haven't spoke since the day Jungkook banished Taehyung from his life. "Taehyung.. I'm sorry." Jungkook quivered his bottom lip, Jungkook had never felt so vulnerable in his whole life. But after meeting is brother he knew to cherish his loved ones. And as mad as Jungkook was at Taehyung, he'd never stop loving him. Taehyung pursed his lips as he listened to the male.

"I was wrong for letting you leave, that was foolish of me. I love you Taehyung, and even if I have to make it up to you for the rest of my life I will. Anything to have you back in my life, by my side." He pleaded with the male. His eyes showed desperation and determination at the same time. He got down on his knees. "I may be a lifeless being, but- you give me a purpose. You are my life! Please Taehyung?" Tears welled up in his eyes. 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook, a tear slid down his cheek. "Oh Jungkook, I missed you too. I never stopped thinking of you. Even if you hurt me. I'd rather feel that from you then nothing at all. Yes Jungkook, I'll take you back." Taehyung said his hands on Jungkook's shoulders. Jungkook stood up as he pulled Taehyung in for a kiss, holding the male's face. 

Taehyung pulled himself from the male. "But you have to make it up to me, big time!" He said sternly. Jungkook smiled softly. "I figured you'd say that. And I'll start right now." He pulled himself from Taehyung as he got down on one knee. Taehyung's eyes widen as his lips parted unable to react fast enough to what's happening. "J-Jungkook?"

Jungkook took one of Taehyung's hand's as he reached into his other pocket for a purple velvet box. Opening the box, he took the ring sliding in onto Taehyung's finger. It was a round halo 14k white gold. Taehyung looked at the ring then at Jungkook. The younger was nervous as he said those famous words.

"Kim Taehyung w-"

"Fucking yes!" Taehyung immediately hugged Jungkook as the younger got up embracing his now fiancé. He kissed him passionately. "Merry Christmas TATA." He whispered against Taehyung's lips. "Merry Christmas Bunny.." Jungkook picked Taehyung up bridal style as they went back into the apartment.

**THE END**


End file.
